villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
King Bulblin
King Bulblin is a recurring antagonist in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. He is the king of the Bulblins. Biography He is first encountered in Ordon Woods, when his henchmen knock Link out and kidnap Ilia and Colin, after which the king summons a Twilight Portal by blowing his horn and flee the scene with both Ilia and Colin in tow (Beth, Talo, and Malo are also taken, though their abductions occurred offscreen). Later, in Kakariko Village, King Bulblin and his minions kidnap Colin again, and Link pursues them on Epona. He eventually engages King Bulblin in a jousting match on the Bridge of Eldin. Link wins, and King Bulblin is knocked off his mount and apparently falls to his doom off the bridge. However, he is later revealed to have somehow survived. Soon after, he battles Link again, this time on the Great Bridge of Hylia, while Link acts as an escort to Ilia, Telma, and the sick Zora, Prince Ralis. This time, he has equipped himself with shields to protect against Link's sword. This proved to make little difference, however, as Link uses his newfound Bow, defeating him and knocking him off the bridge. When Link infiltrates the Bulblin Camp, he encounters King Bulblin in a small, empty square surrounded by constructions, this time in close combat, only this time the gargantuan Bulblin is equipped with a giant axe. After King Bulblin is defeated once more, he limps away, only to set fire to camp moments before departure. Fortunately, Link manages to escape by ramming a Bullbo through a flimsy wooden wall blocking his exit. In the courtyards of Hyrule, Link encounters the Bulblin King for the final time. Before the fight, King Bulblin says: "I have come to play!". The king is defeated once more, but this time, realizing that it is hopeless to attempt to kill Link, he surrenders the Small Key he has on his person. He leaves, telling Link and Midna that all he had ever known was to serve the strongest side, acknowledging Link as superior to Ganondorf. This surprises Link and Midna, as Bulblins were thought to lack vocal abilities, aside from grunting. He appears one final time riding around Hyrule Field with his troop of Bulblins in the end credits. In other media ''Hyrule Warriors'' King Bulblin appears on several missions on the Twilight Adventure Map. He resembles a Bulblin Captain, but is larger and has more health. Powered up with morale, he can be weakened by defeating his Bulblin minions. If his health is depleted by a third while still powered, King Bulblin acknowledges the player's strength and joins their army. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series King Bulblin also makes a cameo appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as a hazard on the Bridge of Eldin stage. On the stage, King Bulblin appears occasionally, riding Lord Bullbo. He will occasionally try using Bombs to blow up the stage, causing Twilight Portals to replace the destroyed area. However, by hitting him repeatedly, he will be stopped in his tracks and be unable to use the Bombs. King Bulblin also appears as both a sticker and a trophy in Brawl. On both, he is mounted atop Lord Bullbo. His sticker increases attacks from legs. In Ultimate, King Bulblin also appears as a primary attack-type Spirit. His Spirit Battle is against Wario on the Bridge of Eldin, who favors dash attacks. Gallery CHARGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg|King Bulblin running into Kirby and Zero Suit Samus. Navigation Category:Monarchs Category:Goblins Category:Zelda Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Military Category:Redeemed Category:Monsters Category:Humanoid Category:Dark Knights Category:Honorable Category:Minion Category:Homicidal Category:Fighters Category:Male Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Tyrants Category:Crossover Villains Category:Warlords Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Ogres Category:Kidnapper Category:Oppressors Category:Arrogant Category:Leader